


He Looks Good in Red

by DizzilySpiraling



Series: Check Please Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, High Heels, M/M, Nail Polish, Sexually Confident Bitty, Sugar Daddy Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzilySpiraling/pseuds/DizzilySpiraling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a long time for Bitty to become comfortable with spending Jack’s money. And when he does, it's always small indulgences. </p><p>In which Bitty enjoys getting pedicures, and gets his toes painted one day to see Jack's reaction. Jack likes them, and the Louboutin pumps Bitty's wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Looks Good in Red

It takes a long time for Bitty to become comfortable with spending Jack’s money. 

When they first moved in together after Bitty graduated, he made a strong case not wanting to be Jack’s ‘kept man’. They live in Jack’s apartment, but Bitty pays their utilities from his own salary. The arrangement has worked out fairly well for them so far, although Jack will sometimes do the groceries on his way home and try to convince Bitty that he was “passing by anyway." Bitty’s learned to stop being surprised and just get up to help put them away, chiding Jack fondly. 

The credit card though, that's another issue. Bitty’s had a secondary card from Jack’s American Express account ever since senior year. Jack’s argument was that normal boyfriends get to treat their boyfriend to coffee and dinner, and he should be able to even though he’s on the road half the year. However, the first time Bitty actually used it was months after Jack gave it to him, to take Lardo to an upscale French Bistro for her birthday. He knew Jack would’ve wanted to do it, and it seemed like a present from the both of them.

He became more comfortable with swiping the black Amex after that. At first for the small things, things he would be comfortable with letting Jack pay for. An extra flavor shot in his pumpkin spice latte, a cab back to the house when he bought too much at the grocery store. More often than not, he used the card to treat Lardo and his teammates when they'd go out together. When Samwell made it to the NCAA Championship Finals his senior year, Bitty took the entire team out for a steak dinner the night before the game. They chirped him a little when he pulled out the matte black card to pay, but the team got together and thanked Jack when Bitty skyped him after the game. 

But now that Bitty lives with Jack, half the time they’re arguing playfully about whose turn it is to pay the bill this time. Bitty still has his small indulgences. It’s nice to be able to buy organic produce for dinner without looking at the price, a bagel at the bakery down the street on the way to work, and he discovered an artisan jam from the farmer's market that both he and Jack are obsessed with. 

One of his indulgences is the monthly outing with Lardo. He borrows Jack’s car for the day and drives down to Boston to see her, pays for them both to try a new activity around the city. It’s actually been a brilliant way to experience some new things while catching up. Last month they went to an adult trampoline gym, and spent the afternoon laughing like lunatics while they bounced around and chased each other. Lardo’s pick this month makes Bitty raise a doubtful eyebrow.

“Pedicures?” he asks, dubious. “I don’t think I’d want strangers touching my feet.” 

“Bits, we went on that weird harbour cruise full of seniors because you thought it would be fun,” she shoots back. And in Bitty’s defense, the website made it look a lot more exciting, though they were by far the youngest people on the boat that evening. 

“What if I catch a foot fungus?”

“We’ll go somewhere nice. I’ll make them wipe down everything in front of you," she coaxes, eyes crinkling with amusement. “It’s not just weird foot touching. You get to sit in an expensive massage chair and there’s jets in the foot tub. Plus you get a foot massage. And I won’t even make you get any polish.”

The massage part does sound nice, even though Bitty is highly suspicious of putting his feet where hundreds of other people’s feet have been. 

“Just come once, and I won’t use the river cruise against you anymore.” 

~

To Bitty’s utter amazement and surprise, it's the most relaxing few hours he’s spent in a while. The massage chairs are amazing, and work out much of the tension that's built up in his lower back from sitting at a desk for long periods of time. And they even have a cup holder, so he can sip his coffee while his feet soak in warm water and the jets tickle at the bottoms. He even puts his Pinterest skills to use and looks up nail designs while Lardo contemplates the different colours in front of the wall full of nail polish. 

And the trip to the spa becomes integrated into their monthly outing after that. Brunch, coffee to go to be sipped at while they're pampered, and then whatever new and exciting (and sometimes quite strange) activity they have planned. 

“You should try a colour this time,” Lardo suggests, comparing two bottles of what Bitty thinks are the exact same shade of blue. 

“Yes, it’ll totally go great with my khakis at work.” He laughs, holding up another bottle for her consideration. 

“It’s almost winter, nobody’s going to see. It’ll be fun!” She picks out a deep red, almost burgundy colour and holds it out to him. “I always feel a little happier when I look down and see that my toenails are painted. Shitty lets me do his, sometimes.”

“Yeah, we’ve all seen the snap.” The delicate glass bottle is cool in his palm, and Bitty muses over the idea. It's cold enough now to warrant close toed shoes all the time, and he has to wait around while Lardo has her nails painted anyway. And, if Bitty is being honest, he's just a little bit curious to see what it will look like in the pumps Jack likes so much. It's worth it to get them done just to see Jack’s reaction, even if all it does is get a laugh out of him. “Alright, let’s do it.”

Whereas he would normally be leaning over the arm of his chair to chat with Lardo while magic happened near his feet, today Bitty watches carefully as the aesthetician unscrews the bottle and begins to apply colour to his toenails. Lardo leans over her chair when she notices and nods approvingly. “That’s a good colour on you, Bits. Maybe you should try the Falc’s colours when they make it into the playoffs, for luck.” 

“If you put that idea in Jack’s head, he’s going to make me paint my toenails before every game.” Bitty gives her a look, strictly against their friends attempting to add more components to Jack’s pregame superstitions. Lardo laughs and leans back into her own seat, while Bitty’s eyes drift back to his toes. It’s, well, certainly not what he’s used to looking at when he looks down at his feet. After two coats, the colour is opaque and shiny, dark red contrasting against his pale feet. And as they dry, Bitty is starting to understand what Lardo was talking about. There’s something strangely pleasing about looking down and seeing perfectly painted toes. 

He settles the bill and drives them to the minigolf course, too focused on thoroughly thrashing Lardo to think about his toes until he gets home. Jack’s in a meeting about one of his multitude of sponsorship deals, and Bitty checks to see how far the meat has defrosted before grabbing his laptop and parking himself on the couch. He stretches out his legs on the long part of the sectional and notices his toes again, still bright red and shiny like they were when he left the spa. 

Bitty checks the clock again and puts his laptop aside, rushing to the bedroom to get ready. 

He only knows Jack is home by the soft clink of keys hitting the counter and the door locking behind him. 

“Bits?” Jack calls out, and Bitty knows the sneakers he wore out in the morning are put away neatly in the shoe cupboard by the door. 

Bitty sits on the couch in the same position he was before, TV turned on for noise and laptop balanced on his legs. He’s since put on the crop top Jack seems to show particular affinity for during the summer and a pair of shorts, feet adorned in black [Louboutin Marlenarocks ](http://asia.christianlouboutin.com/au_en/shop/women/marlenarock-100-nappa-shiny-nappa.html) crossed at the ankles. 

“I’m just looking up a recipe for the chicken!” Bitty calls back, knowing by now that Jack’s hung up his jacket in the front hall closet, and will be in the pantry for an apple before he comes into the livingroom. 

He grins when Jack stops at the sight of him, shutting his laptop and putting it on the table, for safety. “Hi, honey. How was your day?”

“Dull and long. But--” Jack’s gaze trails down the length of Bitty’s freshly shaved legs to the red bottoms of his heels, and he swallows once. 

“I have a surprise for you.” Bitty beckons Jack forward, and waits until Jack braces a hand on the arm of the couch to lean down and kiss him to make his move. 

In a swift motion, Bitty puts one foot right in the middle of Jack’s chest, stiletto digging into his sternum. He tsks and shakes his head, pushing Jack back a few inches with the bottom of his heel. “Not yet. Why don’t you stand up and strip for me?” he suggests, lacing his hands behind his head to enjoy the show.

Jack hesitates but concedes, taking his hand off the sofa and straightening up. He’s not a natural showman, and takes off his clothes methodically, as if he's stripping for a medical exam. Bitty still manages to enjoy the show; it’s hard not to when the lines of Jack’s muscles are being revealed in front of one’s face. He grins when Jack just drops his briefs, and taps him with a heel pressed against Jack’s hip. 

“That’s enough for now. Gimme a kiss.” Bitty tips his chin up, but makes no move to meet Jack in the middle. Jack has to bend down again, hand cupping Bitty’s cheek as their lips meet. Bitty savours the kiss, having been apart from Jack since a brief half asleep peck early in the morning. He’s the one to break the kiss, swinging his legs off the sofa and turning his body sideways. 

“You can sit down, honey. That can’t be good for your back,” he teases, tugging Jack down into the spot where his legs rested, then promptly puts his feet into Jack’s lap. “You know how I’ve been going to get pedicures pretty regularly?”

Jack nods, though his hand is busy rubbing up and down Bitty’s smooth calf. 

“Undo these for me won’t you, handsome?” Bitty bends his leg at the knee so he can press the stiletto into Jack’s thigh, leaving a round pink indent when he lifts off again. 

Jack’s fingers are reverent as he reaches for the buckle, guiding the strap through the hoop and lifting the shoe from Bitty’s foot. Bitty flexes his toes to relieve some of the pressure, and then his bare, painted toes are pressing against Jack’s thigh. “What do you think?”

“They’re red,” Jack states, staring at them. And Bitty can’t help but laugh. His man. So eloquent. 

“Yes. I thought you’d like it. It’s a Habs colour.” He laughs again, nudging Jack with his other heel. Jack peels him out of the other shoe just as delicately, and straightens out the pair where he placed them on the table. “Yes? No? Should’ve gone for polka dots?”

Jack’s hand is warm when it squeezes Bitty’s ankle. “Yes,” he replies simply, palms traveling up Bitty’s legs. Bitty parts them easily, bracketing Jack’s body. He watches as Jack crawls up the couch until they’re face to face, and sinks his fingers into Jack’s hair to tug him down for another kiss. Jack’s hands are supporting his weight, though Bitty is having none of that, and wraps his legs around Jack’s waist to use them as leverage. 

The weight of Jack’s body on top of his is familiar, though the flash of red every time he peeks over Jack’s shoulder isn’t. Every inch of them is pressed as close as Bitty can manage, and it allows him to feel the bulge of Jack’s erection right alongside his own. Jack’s already undoing Bitty’s shorts and pushing the fabric aside, wrapping a sure hand around his cock. Bitty groans into Jack’s mouth and pushes up into the touch, impatient. 

He wedges a hand between their bodies and finds Jack’s cock, returning the favour and squeezing as he strokes up the shaft. Their breaths quicken against each other as their hands move, neither of them in the mood to draw it out. In the end, Jack’s head start means Bitty is coming first, crying out and spilling into Jack’s fingers. He collapses back into the cushions and pants as he floats in the wonderful high of an orgasm, lazily stroking Jack’s cock while he waits to regain strength in his muscles. 

Jack is doing plenty to get there on his own, hips moving and thrusting into Bitty’s grip. And Bitty only has to tighten his fingers around Jack and twist his wrist a certain way before Jack is grunting into his ear and making a complete mess between them. His legs fall lax on either side of Jack’s body, the both of them just breathing together as they recover. He pushes on Jack’s shoulder half heartedly, enjoying the warmth of Jack blanketing him too much to actually change positions. 

“Jack, honey, we’re going to be stuck together if we dry like this.” 

Jack laughs in his ear, and bites his earlobe, doing absolutely nothing to alleviate Bitty’s concerns. 

Bitty huffs, but figures they’re safe for a few more moments. “So I saw these stockings at the mall earlier-”

“Yes,” Jack interrupts, his voice muffled from where he’s sucking a mark behind Bitty’s ear. 

“They’re in the closet.” 

And _that_ gets Jack up and moving.

**Author's Note:**

> Bitty definitely has a designer shoe collection, he keeps it lined up next to Jack's dress shoes in their closet. Jack wants to buy him all the things. Also, can I just reiterate how much I love sexually confident and dominant Bitty? Jack just looks like he'd take orders so well, you know?
> 
> And in case y'all need a palate cleanser after that. I also wrote a [short tadbit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7105939) about Bitty and Jack watching the fireworks in Georgia. 
> 
> This work is, as always, beta'd by the [the lovely Eey](http://eeyore9990.tumblr.com) who puts up with my late night plot bunnies and frankly awful tense usage. 
> 
> I'm on [the tumblr](http://dizzilytwirling.tumblr.com) as well, always ready to hear your headcanons and feels about these idiots.


End file.
